


Goodnight, Killjoy

by Depressedonetime



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death, Gen, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Post-SING (Music Video)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Party Poison has a talk with the Phoenix Witch
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Goodnight, Killjoy

**Author's Note:**

> This includes spoilers for the comics!!

It was a strange thing- everything you worked for your entire life could be gone in an instant, with the pull of a trigger. A hitman could aim a gun right at your throat, rest his hand on your chest and look you in the eyes as he killed you, but you wouldn’t feel fear. 

It was this, Poison observed, that led them to where they were now. Bodies and bullets flying surrounded them. Through the glass doors of the BLI building, they could see Cherri Cola’s van speeding away. Jet Star was lying unmoving on the hood of the trans-am, Ghoul near the doors, and Kobra on the other end of the room. 

Poison looked down at their own body. A single shot to the face. They looked down at their pearlescent arms. 

“Death is a strange thing,” said a woman’s voice. 

Poison looked up to see someone they’d only seen in legends. Clawed hands wrapped in bandages, a black and white mask, feathers flowing from her head. The Phoenix Witch. 

“What’s going to happen to her?” they asked, staring at the retreating van, then at Korse, ordering the dracs to clean up the bodies. 

“She will be okay.” The Phoenix Witch leaned down to pluck the mask off their body. “And this. This will come to me in time. Follow her for as long as you can. Maybe she’ll see you again one day.”

Poison looked back at the clean, clinical state of the room. “What about BLI?”

“She’ll take care of it. She’s a strong girl, you know that.” The Phoenix Witch made her way over to Kobra’s body. Poison followed, smiling softly at their brother. “You all raised her well. She has her mother’s soul in her.”

“Her mother?” Poison asked. “She doesn’t have a mom.”

“She came from somewhere, didn’t she? When her mother was forced into becoming a draculoid, as you call them, her soul didn’t  _ leave  _ her body. It went to her unborn child, the girl.” The Phoenix Witch turned to them. “Rage festers, Party Poison. It can become a weapon- something dangerous, something powerful. It can become a  _ bomb.”  _

Poison stared out at the horizon. “So...one day, she’ll blow up Bat City.”

“She will. She’ll save the world.” The Phoenix Witch patted their shoulder. “It’s time for me to go. Your friends are still here. Make your way back home, and see if you can find her. Watch her. Make sure she’s safe. Not to worry- I won’t let her die before her time.”

Poison could have sworn she smiled as she disappeared into a cloud of smoke. 


End file.
